SoulMates
by RocknKitty
Summary: Uchiha Itachi did know how to love.He loved her, and she loved him.They went through so much together. Itachi and Asa Uchiha completed each other.This is the past of Itachi and his first and only love. ItaOC, before the massacure, Itachi's lover.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has nothing to do with ym other ItaOC fic "You Are My SunShine". In fact, Sunna is not in this fic at all. So, you do not have to read the other story to get this one. If you want to read it, feel welcome to do so. She is much different than the OC in this fic.**

**Anyway, this has been in my head for ages. I can't say when it will be finished, or how long it will be. I hope you enjoy it so far though. Itachi's a bit different though. I might continue this story after. Please tell me what you all think.**

**Enjoy, and please review! The tittle is what it is for now since I must go soon. Any input on what the title should be, please tell me!**

_**SoulMates**_

Love. It was something that Uchiha Itachi had never fully been given. He had his family's love; his little brother and mother gave all they could to make him happy for half of his life. His father was different. He loved him for what he was; a tool for the Uchiha Clan's greedy needs. After he killed his clan he never experienced love ever again.

However, he would always remember his first lover. He would always remember his only love of his life; the one who helped shape himself, the one who stayed by his side no matter what, the one who loved him much more than what words could ever describe. He would never forget her. Itachi would never forget Asa, the love of his life.

She too was a member of the Uchiha Clan. It was not incest. They were very distant cousins, being removed from the family many times and their parents being long-lined cousins to one another as well. Itachi knew he would never forget the way they met.

He was different than the other children in the academy. He already knew what the shinobi world was like. It was dangerous, scary, deadly, and he had witnessed the heart of war only three years before.

Yet all the other children seemed so excited to start. He sat alone in the classroom, arms neatly folded onto the desk, his fairly long, thin, black hair tied in a low ponytail. On his face were two wrinkles, one on either side of his cheek. His dark, onyx eyes looked forward, ignoring the calls, chattering, and laughter of the children around him. Soon class would start he hoped. He would do as his father told him to. He would learn to be the best shinobi.

As he sat in class distant from the other students, something peculiar had happened. A young girl about his age, seven, jumped up beside him.

"Hi!" she had said. She smiled brightly and her pale cheeks were tinged with red. "I'm Uchiha Asa! What's your name?"

Itachi stared at the girl. She had thick, messy black hair that stopped a few centimeters past her neck. Her eyes were dark too, but friendliness could be seen through them. She wore a pink top and red kapris. As the boy further inspected her, Itachi noticed she had bandages all over her, scratches, and grass stains covered her elbows and knees.

'_Who is this girl?'_ he asked himself. _'Is she family?'_

He remained silent, still pondering about the girl. Asa leaned her face into his.

"Hey, aren't you gunna say something?" she asked. Itachi in turn cringed back. He didn't like her closeness. She was too hyperactive for his likes. Then again, if he replied, she would go away.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi." He stated in a calm voice. He started to face back to the board, eager to see his new senei walk in.

"Oh, you're an Uchiha too? That's so cool!" she giggled. "So you're going to be a ninja too?"

"Yes." He said. He realized she most likely _wasn't_ going to be leaving him alone.

"That's awesome! We can be on a team or something! Imagine it, two Uchiha's on the same team, kicking bad guy butt!" she pretended to punch imaginary villains in front of her. Asa looked like a boxer with her facial expression and gestures. Itachi wasn't amused.

"It won't be like that at all." He lightly growled. She knew _nothing_ of shinobi, he knew that already.

"Heh, well, I don't know any shinobi techniques; _yet_." She laughed off his response.

The young, male Uchiha frowned. Did she not get the hint that he didn't like her? His eyes trailed down to her bruised body again.

Curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask, "How did you get all those cuts and scrapes?"

"Oh, these?" she motioned to the bandages. She smiled a cheesy grin. "I was climbing a tree when I got this one. And I got this scrape when I fell out of it. Oh, and these scratches I got when I was wrestling the Hyuuga's cat! He's a tiger!"

Itachi nodded as if listening. Obviously, it wasn't a good thing to ask. She just kept talking and talking, pointing to each and every wound on her. She was obviously over-reacting about some of the events. When would she shut her mouth?

"So what do you like to do, Itachi?" she finally changed the subject after a lone time.

He kept silent. He didn't have any hobbies really. And nothing would be as exciting as the way she spent her days, running around chasing cats and playing ninja.

"I don't do anything." He said in a bored tone of voice. Asa stared at him for a minute. Then she moved closer to his ear, and lifted a hand to whisper.

"Hey, Itachi, how old are you?"

He made a small face, confused. "I'm seven. Why are you asking?"

"Woah, really?!" she exclaimed, jumping back in her seat. "I thought you were like, a mini grown-up or something! You're so serious and stubborn like one!"

Itachi twitched his eye. He didn't look like an adult! He was the right height for a child his age, and his face was too. Heck, he was taller than she was! What was she talking about?

"I don't look like an adult." He stated in frustration.

"You act like one though." The young girl Uchiha remarked.

"I do not act like an adult."

"You do too act like an adult."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"I do not."

"You do too!"

By now Itachi was glaring at her. Asa seemed to not notice. She was smiling, her eyes bright and wild. She started laughing when he didn't reply. Why was she laughing at him?

He turned, his cheeks lightly flushed. She was too much for him to take.

"Leave me alone."

"Aw, but we're having fun!" she remarked.

He flipped his head back. "You annoy me. I don't like you. Please go away."

At first he thought she would actually go. Her face looked hurt and she just stared at him. Then finally her expression changed. She smiled again.

"Ha, that's a good joke!" she laughed. Itachi jumped slightly when she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him to her. He struggled from her grasp. Surprisingly, he couldn't get out.

"We're just becoming best friends! I know you like me!" she continued.

"Let go of me!" he hissed back. He eventually succeeded in escaping. As soon as he did he stood up. He glared down at her, angry for her actions. She stared at him as if clueless. The young Itachi didn't say anything to her when he walked to the other side of the room to an empty seat. He didn't bother to look back. Now she _had_ to understand.

"So when do you want to hang out?"

Itachi widened his eyes and jumped back a bit in his seat. Asa was suddenly right in front of him! She was smiling like always, a light blush on her pale skin. He narrowed his thin eyebrows at her and finally sighed. She was not going to leave him alone.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you come to my house tonight? You can have supper with me!" she asked excitedly.

"I have to ask my parents first." He stated. Then he realized that he could lie. "I don't think tonight is the best night."

She looked sad. "What about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy tomorrow too." He stated again, turning his head. He didn't want to spend a day _and_ night with her!

"And the next day?" she pressed.

"I'm busy."

"And the next?"

"Busy."

"Itachi, are you just trying to be mean?" she finally asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to be friends with you, Asa. I'm sorry you don't understand that."

"But Itachi…" she trailed off. He waited for her to finish her sentence. She didn't say anything. He turned back, curious to know why she was finally silent.

She had her head lowered slightly. Her eyes mimicked that of a puppy, big and begging for attention. It looked like she would cry soon. Asa's lips were pouting.

One thing was for sure. She was the Goddess of the puppy look.

Itachi tried to resist. Not only was she incredibly cute right now, but what would happen if he said no? Would she really start crying? Then he would get in trouble! And if his father found out he got into trouble on the first day…

"Fine, I'll try to come over tomorrow!" he gave up. He turned away again, frustrated. She was the most troublesome person she had ever met. She was worse than his two-year-old brother, Sasuke.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed as if it had been his decision entirely, and he had not been _'forced'_. She immediately jumped over the desk and sat beside him. He heard her whack her knee against the wood of the table and her mutter an "ow".

"We're going to be the best of friends Itachi!" she said hugging him.

He inwardly groaned. "Please get off of me, Asa."

**That's all I got for now. This probably won't be too long, but I can't say how many chapters it will be. I'd say 10 at least. See ya all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thanks to everyone for reading. I didn't think so many people would read so soon after I put it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I always find Itachi and Sasuke's mom a great character xP It's so fun to imagine her personality XD

Naruto doesn't belong to me. Itachi is not my character. Asa is my character, and she is not self-insertion of me. If she was, she would be very random and crazy. Oh, and more careful of things. The idea of this story is mine though. I hope you enjoy my version of Itachi and his Lover.

Chapter 2

"I'm home." Itachi called out when he opened the screen door.

"Welcome back, Itachi!" his mother cooed. She walked up to him from the kitchen. In her arms was a little boy. The two-year-old had black, slightly messy hair with light tinges of navy throughout it a. His onyx eyes shown with joy. He smiled and giggled as he reached out to the other boy.

"Ita! Ita!" he cooed.

The older brother smiled. He walked up to his parent and toddler brother. "Hi Sasuke."

"How was your first day, honey?" his mother asked. She flipped her head to the side to move her long, dark, and black hair back.

"It was okay." He said. "I met someone from our family."

"Oh, really? Who?" she inquired.

He made a small frown. "Uchiha Asa." He cringed lightly at recalling the name.

"You met Asa?" his mother echoed. Her smile was still friendly. "How did you two get along?"

"Bad! She's the most annoying person I've ever met." He lightly growled. Itachi took off his shoes and proceeded to follow his mother into the house.

His mother chuckled lightly. Sasuke started tugging and playing with her hair in her arms. She seemed to not notice, used to the actions of young children.

"I'm sure you're over-reacting."

"I am not. She thought I was an adult and kept pestering me all day. And she forced me to go to her house for dinner tomorrow!" he explained.

She turned his head back to him. "So why don't you go?"

"Because I don't _want_ to go."

His mother turned back to him fully. "Now Itachi, you're not being a gentleman, are you?" she raised a free hand and an index finger and scolded him.

"I don't like her." He reminded. "We don't get along well, and she doesn't understand."

"I'm sure that if you give it some time, you'll like her. She's a friendly little girl, Asa is."

"But I don't _want_ to get to know or like her! She just runs around playing stupid games and gets scraped up. She doesn't take the shinobi way seriously." He frowned.

"Itachi, just _try_ to be friends with her. You never know," she put Sasuke down in his playpen. "She might just be the best friend for you."

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest.

She turned back to him. "After the academy ends for the day you can go have dinner with her family. I'll come and pick you up after."

Itachi's eyes widened and his jaw opened to protest. "But mom!"

"That's an order." She stated. She leaned down with her hands on her hips. "Do I have to get father to talk you into this?"

He shut his mouth immediately. He didn't want to talk to his dad about this. He was strict enough as it was. He was lucky that his mother was playful, but still serious.

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Now go play with your toys." She instructed. He walked to his room, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun, he could already tell.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo(Time had passed??)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was the first one in the classroom. He was there even before his senei. He sat in his seat with his arms and hands neatly folded. He stared at the board, waiting.

After a long while other kids started to walk into the classroom. A few looked surprised that he was already there, but he didn't pay them any attention. After they put their things away they immediately ran outside. He could hear their laughter even from inside.

'_If they were serious about becoming a shinobi, they would be waiting for senei and class to begin.'_ He said to himself. As he continued waiting, he heard loud footsteps enter into the classroom. He immediately knew who it was.

"Itachi!" a loud shriek came. Seconds later he was hit by another body. The dark haired girl hugged him, squeezing as much as she could. He was happy no one was in the class to see this.

"Hello Asa," he grudgingly said.

She finally pulled away from him. "Why aren't you outside like everyone else? They're playing tag out there! C'mon, let's go!" She started to tug on his arm, trying to pull him outside.

He remained in his seat stiffly. "If any of them were serious about becoming a shinobi, they would be in here waiting for senei and class to begin." He repeated the words he had said to himself.

Asa stopped. "Oh, really?" he nodded. "So if I want to be really serious about becoming a ninja, I should wait in here instead of playing outside?" He nodded again. "Okay!"

She took a seat beside him. She copied his position and folded her arms on the table. She stared at the board like he was. Itachi let out a small sigh. Now she was copying him.

After a few minutes of silence, she leaned into him. "Is this all we're supposed to do?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" she said. She waited another minute. "This is really boring."

He lightly turned to her. "If you think so, then you should just go outside like everyone else."

"But we're supposed to be together!" she protested. "We're best friends! I'm not going outside if you're not."

"Look, Asa, we're not best friends." He stated.

"Yes we are!" she nodded.

"No, we aren't."

"If we're not best friends," she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "why do you hang out with me?"

Itachi scowled lightly. "You're the one who keeps clinging onto me!"

"And you don't shove me away!" she concluded. "You tried, but then you stopped. So we are best friends!"

He sighed again. Asa's logic was something else. It was almost funny in a way. The way she figured things out at least.

"Oh, can you come over tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

His head slumped a bit. He was being forced into things he didn't want to do.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Really? That's great!" she said hugging him once more.

"Wait 'til you see all the toys I got! We can go climb trees too! There's this really big one at the park, and I still need to climb it. I always fall down when I try alone. And my mom said we could have whatever we wanted for supper! What do you think about ramen? It's a really delicious type of noodle, though you probably know that."

Asa kept talking and talking, being her normal chattering self. Itachi listened though. Ramen did sound good. And she even had plans to go to the candy store a block away. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. She acted differently than the other Uchiha's he knew. Most Uchiha's were serious and stern, but Asa was the complete opposite. Could that be why he didn't like her so much, at first?

Eventually all the students came back into the classroom and their sensei followed. Asa kept talking, and the teacher had to call her out. The other students giggled at her. Itachi didn't say anything. After the teacher started talking, she leaned into Itachi again.

"I can't wait for after class is over!" she chirped. He silently nodded, just to be polite. Maybe he was being friendlier with her, but he still didn't want to spend all evening with her.

Class went by too fast. It was time to go home too soon.

"Let's go Itachi!" Asa cheered. Just as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder he was pulled to the door in an instant. She practically dragged him outside.

"Asa, I can walk." he protested.

"Then hurry up!" she scolded. The young Uchiha let go of him and started to run. He stopped and frowned at her. She turned back and waved.

"Come on!"

He sighed and started to run up to her. When he met her she ran again. They both went to the direction of the Uchiha district of Konoha.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight!" she huffed as she ran.

He didn't say anything in response. He just focused on running and steadying his breathing. But, he couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. This would be the first time he would be over at a…_friend's_, house. He still couldn't believe one thing however. Uchiha Asa was becoming his best friend. They were so different, yet she was the one who jumped up and said hello. He was starting to regret everything he once thought about her. Maybe his mother was right about her.

After a long time of running they finally made it to the district. Asa huffed and puffed breathlessly. Itachi on the other hand breathed fast but controlled. They walked into the district. Some of the older Uchiha's recognized them.

"Hello Itachi!" his aunt waved with a large smile. Her hair was tied in a bun and was starting to gray. She was also gaining weight. She still worked at her shop though. His uncle was probably inside.

"Hi Auntie!" he called back, waving. He always enjoyed seeing his family members.

Asa waved back, almost nervously. When they passed, she turned to Itachi and asked, "Who is she?"

"You don't know Auntie?" he asked almost surprised. She shook her head. He frowned lightly. He pointed to another house. "Do you know who lives there?"

"No."

"What about cousin Anko?" he pointed to another house.

The response was the same. "No."

As they walked he kept asking if she knew the family in the area where he lived. She shook her head each time. She didn't know anyone. He was confused. Maybe his mother would know why.

"We're almost at my house." She said after fifteen minutes. Itachi didn't even know where they were any more. "We live near the end of the district." Asa explained.

When they got to her house, Itachi saw it was very simpler than his. It wasn't as fancy, and it looked smaller. Other than that it was the same. Asa opened the frotn screen door and walked inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called out. She threw her backpack on the ground carelessly. Itachi instead laid his gently by hers.

"We're going to the park!" she yelled after. A muffled "alright" answered her. Asa turned back to Itachi.

"Come on!" she said enthusiastically. "Let me show you that tree I was telling you about!"

Seconds later they were running outside again. Itachi still felt excitement. With Asa he was even having fun! He decided to show that he was enjoying her company.

"I'll race you there!" he challenged. Immediately after he picked up his speed.

She at first looked surprised. Then she looked headstrong.

"You're on!"

I shall leave it at that for now. Please review! You guys are lucky I woke up feeling like crap to be able to write this! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! It's always nice to get them. I ask for reviews to know some input of the story! Anything is welcome. And please no two word reviews T.T**

**Naruto does not belong to me. Asa does, and the idea of this story does too, asides from the fact that Itachi really did have a lover in his "childhood". I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"This is it."

"This is the tree you're trying to climb?"

"Yep,"

The seven-year-old Itachi remained silent. The tree was a humongous sakura tree! It was wider than five of him in a line with their arms spread out and was nearly as tall as his house! It was spring so there were pink petals all over the tree. He gazed up at the tree still.

"How are we going to climb it?" Asa, his new friend, asked beside him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Why do you want to climb _this_ tree?"

"Because it's the biggest one! Look at it!" she exclaimed. She waved her small arms towards the plant. "Doesn't it just make ya want to climb it and prove you can do it?"

"I guess…" he trailed off, not exactly getting her point. What big goal would you achieve by climbing it?

"C'mon!" he looked to see Asa right in front of the tree. She turned back to him. "Help me up!"

"You can't get up there. The nearest branch is ten feet in the air." He informed.

"Says you. I'll make it to the very top!" she started to jump. She tried to grab onto the bark of the tree trunk but it wasn't working. She kicked her feet in between her springy jumps, trying to latch herself onto something. She was just indenting the wood.

"Stop it. You're hurting the tree." Itachi scolded. "There has to be another way up."

"Like what?" she turned back again.

"If we wait a few days, we'll learn something at the academy that will help us."

"No way! All were doing is learning history. It'll take _forever_ just to learn something useful!" Asa objected. Again she attempted to climb the tree.

"Why don't we just practice on some other trees?" he asked, hoping she would stop.

"I climbed all of them." She muttered. "This is the only one left!"

"I haven't climbed any of them." The young boy said.

Asa looked back to him, stopping what she was doing. "What do you mean? You've never climbed _any_ of the trees here?"

"I don't climb trees." He answered.

She was over-reacting, he knew it. She was pretending to have her jaw dropped to the ground. "You're kidding! You must have the most boring life ever!"

Itachi frowned a deep frown. "I do not."

"You do too!" she walked up and poked him in the forehead, to which he clenched his teeth. He put a hand to his forehead.

"You have absolutely _no_ adventure in your life at all." She raised her index finger she had poked him with. "I'm gunna teach you how to climb a tree!"

"I don't need to learn something like _that_." he grumbled. All he had wanted to do was help _her_ climb a tree, not vice versa!

"Sure you do!" she cheered. She grabbed his arm. She started to drag him to one of the other trees in the park.

"Asa, let me go!" he protested and struggled against her.

"This is an easy one!" she said ignoring him. She stopped in front of a much smaller tree. It was like any other tree in the park. Its branches were lower and easier to reach, even for the young children.

"Come on, Itachi! Follow what I do!"

She let go of him. She ran towards the tree, jumping to a branch. She grabbed it with her small hands. Asa hoisted herself up, grunting in the process. When she was eventually up she climbed onto a higher branch, her already scraped knees getting worse. She sat down, her feet dangling in the air as she looked below to him.

Itachi frowned and furrowed his thin eyebrows. "I can't do that."

"With an attitude like that you never will!" The young girl laughed. He made an angry face. "Just try to at least reach that branch." She pointed to the branch she had used to climb up.

He sighed. "Fine."

He did as the other Uchiha had done before. He ran up to the tree and jumped for the branch. He caught it easily. It was trying to bring himself up that was the problem.

"I'll help you!" Asa chirped. She got off of her branch and stood on the one he was hanging off of. "Just hold onto me." She said as she prepared to hold his hands.

Itachi did as she said and reached for her hand. He was certain he was going to fall when he let go of the branch. He slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the ground to come. Instead, he felt himself hanging once more.

"I can't do all the work!" a girl voice pierced through his ears. He looked back up and saw Asa holding onto him, or at least doing her best to. She looked to be having some trouble. The boy lifted his legs and stood up onto the branch. He still held hands with Asa, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"See? You did it!" she cheered. "I told you so. You did it!"

Itachi lightly smiled. "You were right." He replied calmly. His voice had some excitement though.

"Let's make it to the top!" the hyper child encouraged. Already she was making her way up the branches of the tree. Itachi kept smiling. Maybe coming over tonight wasn't a bad idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, so you're Itachi!" a young woman said. "I'm pleased to meet you. Asa has told me so much about you."

Itachi lightly bowed before the headmistress of the home. "I am pleased to meet you too."

Itachi was slightly confused by this woman too. She was younger than his own mother who was nearly thirty. This woman didn't even look to be twenty-five! He shrugged it off anyway. Looks could be deceiving.

"You're the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, aren't you?" Asa's mother asked. Itachi nodded. "My, what an honor it is to have you here."

Asa interrupted her mother. "Mom, can't we eat now? We're starving!"

The older woman smiled. "Of course we can. I'll get super out."

Itachi and Asa walked through the small home to the kitchen. He noticed it was smaller than his own kitchen, and so was the table. So far, he hadn't noticed the father of the house. He wondered where he was. Was he a shinobi and was on a mission?

"Asa, where is your father?" he curiously asked.

"He isn't here." She informed what he already knew.

Before he could ask again, her mother walked into the kitchen with ramen cups in her hands. She set them on the table and told them to wait a few minutes. Then she poured hot water into the cups.

"Enjoy you two." She said sweetly. Itachi could see that behind her kind smile were tired eyes. Asa wasn't bad enough to make her mom lose sleep or anything, was she?

"Dig in!" Asa encouraged. She grabbed her chopsticks and began devouring the food in front of her. Itachi on the other hand politely took his chopsticks in his hand. He took out some ramen and gently blew on it to cool it off. Then he ate. The noodles tasted _so_ good.

The girl Uchiha saw what he was doing and stopped eating. She watched him carefully as he slowly ate. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was copying his movements again. Every time he dipped the utensils into the cup, she would do the same. He sighed lightly. Why was she always copying him?

"Asa, do you always have to copy me?" he finally asked, slightly irritated.

She widened her eyes and blinked. "I'm not copying you!" She scooped more ramen into her mouth. The young boy just decided to ignore her.

"Hey, Itachi, what do you want to do after dinner? Wanna play ball? Ninja?" she asked with excitement.

He just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Alright! Ninjas it is!" she declared. Wait 'til you see all the stuff I got for that game!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bye Itachi!" Asa called out to him as he walked away with his mother. "See you tomorrow!" she waved franticly.

He lightly smiled back, waving lightly. His mother smiled beside him. The sky was darkening and by the time they would get home Itachi would have to go to bed. But he didn't mind so much. He actually had a lot of fun with Asa!

"Did you have fun?" his mother asked after a while. He nodded and in turn she chuckled. "I told you that you would like her."

"Why does Asa live so far away from us?"

"The Uchiha district is made up of our clan, but it is kept in a certain order. We are in one part of the district because of our close family-line with Auntie and Uncle. Asa lives over here because she is further from us in the family-line." His mother explained. "

She is one of your very distant cousins, being removed several times in the family. Her mother is also a very distant cousin of ours too. I don't think they know all the people we know in the family."

He nodded again. "What about her dad? I didn't see him anywhere. Is he on the police squad like father?"

She was quiet for a moment and frowned. Itachi noticed this and knew something was wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Her smile returned in an instant. "Nothing's wrong, dear. It's just that…well…you won't understand."

"I won't understand what?" he echoed.

His mother was quiet again. She looked straight, the frown on her face again. Then, she spoke.

"Asa doesn't have a father Itachi."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't live with Asa and her mother." She explained.

"Where does he live?"

"Nobody knows. I don't even know who he was." She detailed. She looked down to him with a small smile. "Don't let that little fact break your friendship. Asa needs a strong boy like you as a friend!" she leaned down and started to pinch his cheeks.

"Mom!" her son protested. He tried to pry her hands off of him.

"And whatever you do," she straightened up again. "don't let anyone tell you being friends with her is bad. Even if your father says so, don't listen to him. Do you understand?"

Itachi frowned lightly, still not fully understanding. Still, he replied, "I understand."

"That's good." She smiled. "I know that you two will be the greatest of friends."

"I know we will." Itachi said. He looked straight with his mother. "Me and Asa are already best friends."

**Gah, this outa work! Next chapter will be a time skip of…a year or two. We'll find out soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this. Once again I will tell you that this story will not be so long. But, I actually kinda like how it's coming along! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Over time the bond between Itachi and Asa Uchiha strengthened. They had become best friends, and were seen together everyday, everywhere. On a daily basis they would go to each other's houses. Though, they usually went to Asa's house, because Sasuke was still young and needed enough rest in a day.

Itachi was the quiet child. Asa was completely different. But in the two years that they had been best friends, she had picked up some manners from him and learned how to control herself better. She was starting to mature a little more too by not being so careless. Her once bruised and cut body was now healed and she hardly ever had a Band-Aid on her at all. Her adventurous and tomboy phase had passed.

His mother enjoyed her company when she came over. She seemed to not notice the craziness of the girl and only saw the friendliness in her. Itachi's father on the other hand was different. When he found out that his young son had befriended the girl, he wasn't happy. He had sat down with Itachi and his wife.

"I don't want my son to be around the likes of Uchiha Asa." He firmly stated with a frown. "She is a bad example."

"She's my friend." Itachi had commented.

"Asa is a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan and is a sin." Fugaku growled. Itachi knew it wasn't often when his father related anything to religion. What was he talking about, Asa being a sin?

"I do not want you to see her anymore. As of now you will not be allowed to see her." His father ordered. "Do you understand?"

Itachi stared at his father, not sure of what to do. His mother told him that if anyone said he shouldn't be friends with Asa not to listen to them. But his own father was forbidding him to be friends with her! What would he do? He would do what was right. The young boy slowly raised his head to face his dad.

"I understand," He said. "but Asa is my closest friend and I will continue to be friends with her. I don't care what you think."

After that his father was furious. He had yelled at him, telling him he was going to ruin his whole shinobi career if he didn't do as he said. He kept repeating that Asa was the worst person to be around with, and that befriending her in the first place was a huge mistake.

Itachi had been scared. His father was yelling at him for crying out loud! However, he remained by his statement. He wasn't about to let a great friend like Asa go. He knew what he was doing was right.

After a while Fugaku finally decided that it would be _allowed_ for Asa and Itachi to be friends. His son knew he still had resentment to the younger Uchiha girl. It was in his eyes when he looked at her. Of course, this limited Asa coming over to their house. Both children didn't feel easy when Itachi's father was home. The father's glares sent shivers down their spines.

Other than that their friendship had been great. They never had any fights, though sometimes Itachi was hard on her for her hyper personality. They trained as ninjas together in the academy still, even after two years of being there.

Itachi was the head in the class. He got all the greatest marks, all of them above average. The teacher constantly pointed him out in front of the class, remarking about his skills. He was often used to demonstrate techniques seeing as he got them after the first try. Itachi's parents were proud, his teachers admired him, and he knew he was born with the skill to be great. Already his father and his senei were discussing his graduation into becoming a genin and joining a squad. His future looked bright.

Asa, on the other hand, wasn't so great. She was the failure of the class. It took her longer than anyone else to master a technique, and when she finally got it, she was behind. She tried to study and train but nothing stayed place in her mind. Sure, she liked to joke around, she goofed off and talked a lot, but she really did try! She was failing, barely getting by. Nothing was working. She had trained longer and harder, even with Itachi's help, but it would always be the same. All the other students laughed at her attempts. Asa could only count on Itachi to show her some sympathy and to be her only friend.

Fugaku, Itachi's father, often reminded him of his failure friend. "If you stay with her, you'll end up just the same" he always said. His son never listened though. Itachi constantly tried to help Asa. He even lowered some of his own grades to make her feel better. But nothing ever worked.

However if it wasn't for Asa, Itachi would have never gotten as far as he was in his shinobi training. His superior skills were mostly thanks to his blood limit ability, the sharinggan. Most members of the clan gained this ability later in their life, in their early teen years. Itachi was one of the first to gain the skill at the age of eight. It all had happened the year before his third year at the academy…

It was the end of class and everyone was getting ready to go home. He got up from his seat and pulled his knapsack strap over his head. Asa was still seated, working on a test she was redoing. She bit the end of her pencil in frustration as she stared at the ink on the paper.

"Asa, are you going home now?" he asked innocently beside her. He was hoping he wouldn't have to walk home alone again.

"No, I got to do this test, and then another, and then one more." She replied tiredly. She sighed as she looked down. She looked back up after.

"I'll try to finish really soon. You can just wait at my house if you want. Or, maybe I'll meet you at the candy store?" she suggested.

Itachi tried his best to smile. "I'll come back." He said. As he walked past her, he quickly whispered the answer to the question she was stuck on.

To help time pass by he went to the candy store himself. He bought two dangos, one for him and one for Asa. She loved the rare treat. It would really brighten her mood to have one after so many tests.

The young Uchiha boy was just walking back to the academy. As he was just rounding a corner, he could hear laughter from outside. But this wasn't normal laughter like he was used to hearing. This was cruel laughter, the voice of others laughing at someone in pain. And sure enough, there were small shrieks from what sounded like a girl.

"Leave me alone!" he heard the girl cry.

Itachi peered over the corner. He saw Asa surrounded by other boys of the class. Their senei was nowhere in sight and was most likely gone. He watched as his friend tried to run past the boys.

"Hey, loser, we ain't done yet!" one yelled. He yanked onto her coal-black locks. Asa cried out in return and was pulled back into their circle.

"Please, stop!" she begged. He could see the boys grinning down at her form on the ground.

"You know what my dad says?" one of the boys with red hair asked. "He says that you're a disgrace to Uchiha's."

"Yeah," another agreed. "that's 'cos you don't have a dad!"

"I do have a father!" she growled back through her small tears.

"So where is he? I heard he ditched you and your mom a long while back!" they laughed at that remark from a boy.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She attempted to stand up. When she did, one of the boys pushed her back down. She fell onto the ground, scraping her hands.

The bullies continued to laugh as she cried. "You aren't even fighting back! You're the saddest excuse for a ninja!"

Then, the biggest boy walked up. He was the leader; Itachi knew that from recesses and break. His name was Huli, and he wasn't friendly.

"Let's teach this little twirp a thing about being a ninja." He said. From a pouch on his side he pulled out a kunai. Immediately Asa's eyes got larger.

"W-What are you doing?!" she cried. Panic was plain to hear in her voice.

"I'm going to teach you why you shouldn't be at this school." He replied plainly. The kunai glinted in his hand from the light of the sun. He approached her, griping onto the weapon.

"S-Stop it!" she shouted. She crawled back, trying to get away. The other boys kicked her when she got to the rim of their circle, keeping her in the middle. They were hurting her, and for no reason at all! Itachi couldn't take it anymore. When he saw Huli lift his arm, poising to slash down at her, he ran towards them, a kunai of his own in his hand.

He rammed his body into Huli's, knocking him down onto the ground. All the boys were startled. Huli lifted himself off the ground immediately and glared at Itachi.

"Hey, watch it, shortie!" he growled.

"I did not unintentionally hit you." The Uchiha remarked. His voice was ice cold and threatening. He could see a few of the boys take a step or so back. He glared back at the taller boy.

"Hey, what's up with his eyes?!" an alarmed boy asked out loud.

Itachi ignored the statement. They were trying to distract him; that was all. But he was somewhat confused when he saw Huli widen his eyes and narrow them again at him.

"Itachi, what did you do with your eyes?" he asked as calm as he could. The shorter boy could still hear the distress in his voice.

"Why are you bullying Asa? What has she done to you?" he stated instead.

"She's getting what she deserves." Huli answered sickly. "She's a disgrace to your clan. Why do you bother to help her?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes furiously. "If she is getting what she deserves, than I shall give you what you deserve!"

He took a step forward and Huli reversed back. He looked intimidated, nearly terrified.

"L-Look Itachi, we'll go away right now. We won't bother her again, I promise! Just please don't hurt us!" Huli panicked.

The Uchiha boy frowned lightly. Why was it so easy to manipulate the taller, aggressive, and more powerful boy? He hadn't even really hurt him yet! Still, he took advantage of the deal.

"Fine. If it happens again, I will tell my father who is head of the police and in charge of your fathers. Do I make myself clear?" he reasoned.

All of the boys nodded their heads continuously. They gave comments saying it would never happen again. It was not long after when they finally ran off, looking back constantly.

Itachi looked down to Asa. She was crying, staring at the ground. He crouched down in front of her.

"Asa…Are you okay?" he asked.

"How…How much did you hear?" she whispered. She didn't look up to him.

"I heard them say that you don't have a dad…" he nervously answered.

Asa broke out into more tears. She tried to wipe them away, furiously wiping the back of her hands against her eyes.

"I do have a dad!" she cried and sniffed. "He's just not here. A-And just because I've never met him doesn't mean anything!"

Itachi flinched. Asa…She didn't even know her own father? But why didn't she know him? He finally understood what his mother had been talking about when he had first met Asa. She didn't get along with other kids in the class because she was shunned for not having a dad living with her. That was why his father hated her.

Her one sentence made him nearly cry.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whimpered.

His lip trembled slightly. He bit his lip gently, trying to stop. Itachi had asked himself the same question once before. Why was he the one to have been in the middle of a raging war five years ago? The event left him traumatized, and he barely got any sleep at night because of the nightmares. Visions of the war haunted him; the deaths of the shinobi fighting. Though he was young, he knew that he would never get over it. He felt like he was alone, being the only one to have such a hard past.

But Asa…hers may have not been as horrible, but he knew it hurt. He noticed the stares she got from their classmates and their clan. Her mother and father must have not been married and when she was born her dad ran off. It was a disgrace to be unmarried and to have children.

So everyone assumed she was a disgrace. If only they actually knew her, they would think otherwise. But how could Asa act so cheerful when she was so unfairly treated? For a moment he envied her ability to pretend as if nothing happened. Then…he felt happy for her. She was fortunate to be able to have that gift. She was what he needed to help him get better. As of right now however, she needed him.

Itachi heard Asa gasp when he embraced her. He never held her like this. The physical affection of their friendship came from her.

"Asa…you're not alone. I'm here, and I always will be." He soothed.

She sniffed again. "Do you really mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes,"

"Itachi…" he could feel her smile. "You're the best friend ever." And with that she squeezed him tight.

There was a pause between both of them. Then, she finally asked, "What did you do to your eyes?"

"What's wrong with them?" he asked in return, confused.

She pulled back to look at him. "Your eyes were red when you came over. Like, bright red." She paused for a small moment. "Did you get your sharringan?"

"I don't-"

"That has to be it!" Asa exclaimed. Her miserable mood had faded away. She was smiling through her small tears. "You got your sharringan! But how did you get it? I want it to!" She started to lean into his face, as if searching for something.

"Asa!" he protested, pushing her away. "I don't know how I got it. I just did."

She chuckled lightly with a smile. Her face was going back to its pale colour. She was feeling better.

"Come on! Let's go celebrate, and then we can tell your parents!" she cheered. She hugged him once more when they got up. "I'm so happy for you, Itachi!"

She didn't see it, but he blushed lightly. "Let's go, Asa." He finally said, trying to get her to let go of him.

The truth is, the only way to obtain the sharingan is to have a will to protect the closest person to you. An instinct powers over you, and when that happens, the sharingan awakens. On that day Itachi's sharingan awakened because of his urge to protect Asa. He couldn't wait to tell his father straight to his face that Asa was the one who gave him his sharinggan. He couldn't wait to tell him that his son's closest friend who he thought only as a failure was the person who enhanced his son's ability. But all of that would have to wait a while. For now he was going to the candy store again, Asa by his side.

**the ending sucks a lot, I know. I just didn't know what to do, and I had to put this up facepalms**

**oh, and you know what's creepily kool? I got 4 new puppies, and the only boy of the litter looks like Itachi! it's creepy and awesome at the same time! and he's really smart too o.O so yeah, I wuvez my Itachi ( a dog named weasel...LOL XD)**

**see ya all later!**


End file.
